The present invention is directed to a computer testing platform for supporting computer hardware such that the hardware components of the computer are accessible for testing and repair work. The computer testing platform allows the hardware components supported thereon to function as an operable computer, while individual components can be readily added, removed and interchanged for other components.
A computer can malfunction from time to time making it necessary to replace or repair the computer or component parts of the computer. Diagnostic testing of the hardware and software can also be required when reinstating the computer to an operable condition.
Typically, the hardware components of a computer are contained in a protective casing or cabinet. The protective casing generally covers and hides the computer components making it difficult to see and access those components. Since diagnostic testing and/or repair work generally require that the technician be able to see and reach the hardware components of the computer, it is necessary to remove the components from the casing or cabinet.
Once removed from the protective casing, the computer components can be difficult to maintain in a useable configuration. The loose components are more likely to be scattered, damaged, or lost. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device for mounting computer components in which the components are secured and maintained as a unit, yet are still visible and readily accessible. Also, there is a need for a support platform for a computer used in an industrial environment in which the components are readily accessible and easily interchanged without having to remove the computer from a protective casing each time access or interchanging is required.
When teaching computer repair and maintenance, it is desirable to maintain a high degree of visibility of the computer components in order for students to observe the process. By providing visual aids in a classroom, the student's understanding of the diagnostic/repair process on a computer can be greatly improved. Therefore, a platform for mounting a computer in such a way that the computer components are visible and readily accessible while allowing the computer to function in its full capacity is needed.
When testing or repairing a computer, it may be necessary to interchange one computer component part for another. By reducing the time required to exchange one component for another, the time for testing or repairing the computer can be reduced and the efficiency of repairing the computer can be increased. Consequently, there is a need for a computer testing platform in which one component can be quickly and easily interchanged with another component.
The computer testing platform of the present invention enables the computer's hardware, software utilities and other software programs to be tested and the hardware components quickly changed out or repaired while maintaining the computer's ability to function.